


Hands All Over

by Editsarecoolest



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Non graphic smut, nct - Freeform, please save me, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editsarecoolest/pseuds/Editsarecoolest
Summary: Sicheng will always feel at home in Yuta‘s hands. Even when they’re around his throat.





	Hands All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry in advance  
> Please forgive me

   Sicheng could have stayed in Yuta‘s arms forever. The car ride back to the dorm after their group schedule was quiet and Sicheng curled further into the warmth of Yuta’s embrace. Their hands were laced together and resting in his lap. He felt secure as he dozed with his head and his boyfriends shoulder.

   It seemed like he had just drifted off when Sicheng felt hands sliding up and down his sides.

   “What are you doing?” He whispered into Yuta’s ear sleepily.

  “I got bored. And I missed my _boyfriend.”_ The way Yuta said the last word made Sicheng  hide his face in Yuta’s neck _._ They had only been official for a couple of days but Sicheng had been waiting months for Yuta to ask him to be his boyfriend.  ~~~~

The hands wandered over Sichengs slim frame. They slide up the side of his thighs, over his stomach and down in between his legs. This last one made his breath hitch and he felt his cheeks starting to burn.

   “We have to wait until we’re back in the dorms.” Sicheng said nervously looking around at the sleeping members.

   Yuta chuckled darkly before removing his hands from between Sicheng’s legs and putting one on his knee and the other on the back of his neck.

   Sicheng wasn’t sure if he preferred that but it made him feel a bit safer given the fact that one of the others could wake up and see them at any moment.

   “I know baby I know. I just thought about you all day. Wearing that harness made me all hot and bothered. I had to spend our lunch break in the bathroom trying to control myself.” He whispered hotly into Sicheng’s ear. 

   Sichengs shifted in his seat and turned to look Yuta in the eyes. 

   “Keep going.” He breathed.

   “I jacked off in the stall just thinking about you. I had to bite my shirt to stay quiet.”

   “You-“

   Sicheng was abruptly cut off by the car stopping in front of their dorm building and the others sleepily hopped out and trudged up the stairs to their respective rooms. 

   “We can continue this in a minute yeah?” Yuta smirked before jumping out onto the wet pavement and walking inside while chatting excitedly with Mark about something.

   Sicheng hurriedly passed them up the stairs and bolted for his room. He quickly pushed the pile of folded laundry off his bed onto the floor and pulled lube and condoms out of his bedside table drawer and set them on top. He shed his backpack and jacket then sat on the bed to wait.

   Yuta poked his head in a minute later and smiled heartily before quietly closing the door behind him and strolling over.

   He connected his lips with Sicheng’s in a soft yet forceful kiss and gently eased him backward onto the bed. As the seconds ticked by the kiss slowly became more heated. Yuta slipped his tough into Sichengs mouth before grabbing hold of Sicheng’s leg and hoisting it up onto his hip.

   Sicheng burried his hands into Yuta’s soft hair and yanked when Yuta grabbed onto his ass none too gently. Yuta pushed his knee up into Sicheng’s crotch and he couldn’t help he heady moan he let slip at the feeling. He had been so preoccupied with the kiss he hadn’t even realized how hard he was. 

   “What do you say baby?” Yuta purred. 

   “Please please please I want you so bad.” He writhed in Yuta’s hold and ground his hips down onto his thigh. 

   “Since you asked so nicely.”

   Yuta released his hold on him and slowly slid  down his body leaving rough kisses through Sicheng’s clothes on the way. 

   Yuta unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants in record time easing them down Sicheng’s hips until they rested at the top of his knees along with his underwear.

   He leaned down and breathed hot air onto Sicheng’s aching member watching as his hands grasped at his own hair in desperation.

   He started with tentative licks and then heavy kisses before he surprised Sicheng by swallowing him whole. Sicheng had to bit his own fist to keep from screaming and his other hand tangled into Yuta’s hair. 

    Yuta snaked a Hand our from under his body and wrapped it gently around Sicheng’s neck. He squeezed lightly at first before releasing his hold and then starting again with a little more force. 

   Within minutes he had a firm hand wrapped around Sicheng’s trachea and all his senses kicked into overdrive. 

   Sicheng could feel Yuta’s sinful tongue and teeth all along his member, the blanket below him, and what felt like every single strand of Yuta’s hair between his fingers. 

   He desperately tried to yank on it signaling to Yuta that he was close. But the boy stayed put even as Sicheng’s vision whited out and he realesed into Yuta’s waiting mouth. 

   Once he come down from his high Yuta meet him with a hard kiss on the lips. He could taste himself and it should have been filthy but it wasn’t. 

   With a large amount of effort Sicheng pulled away from Yuta’s mouth and asked him,

   “Do you want me to help you?”

   Yuta laughed quietly before saying, “No I’m okay.”

   Sicheng didn’t believe him for a minute and rather than let his boyfriend suffer just for being stubborn he reached down to Yuta’s crotch only to find the front of his pants wet and warm. 

   “ Really?” He questioned, “just from getting me off?”

   “You we’re pretty hot. You should have seen yourself.” Yuta smiled before pushing Sicheng onto his backs and connecting their lips. “And I’m going to make you fall apart all over again.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn’t too bad. I would love to hear what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @kpopdramamama so we can scream about NCT (and other groups) together


End file.
